Successor to the Throne
by DestroyersOdyssey
Summary: Lyn finds a dying tactician, and needless to say, takes him in. A journey begins from a simple act of kindness. Need I say more? DISCONTINUED
1. A Helping Hand

Fire Emblem and any of its original characters and original storyline do **NOT** belong to me.

* * *

That night, a powerful storm brewed.

Not just any storm, however; a storm out of the ordinary...

...A storm that would make its mark in history in due time.

Savage winds were literally tearing small trees out from their roots, and combined with fierce rain, it was like a storm of flying daggers. Clouds themselves looked like fierce black demons in disguise marching along with the rhythm of the menacing drumming of the thunder, devastating the plains and hammering their angry fury to the land below. There was no sign of light - aside from the blinding flashes of lightning- not even a sign of life. No, this was a storm that marked the very earth.

The gusts against his back were torturous, like a whip that was constantly slashing him mercilessly. He was almost brought down to his knees from such endure, but he managed to tolerate it, but barely. The rain that plunged down on him didn't help at all.

He was beaten to a pulp - his eyes were inflamed from bruises he had received, and to his discontent unwanted tears trailed down his numb face and ultimately froze on his skin. His body was starting to quiver, his energy ebbing away at a frightening rate. He felt like every bone in his body was shattered for every step he took sent an almost unbearable jolt in his aching body.

Regardless of his pain, he kept on going, though his mind was so exhausted he started to absentmindedly contemplate collapsing and lying there, though he was just hardly conscious enough to be aware that would be nothing short of suicide... Not that he would survive.

He abruptly fell onto his knees, half-aware. Then temptation seeped in him to fully collapse and rest...

_Keep going. Don't give up_.

The voice in the back of his mind pleaded. He was breathing heavily - actually drowning in the air that was being forced against him. He was struggling between life and death.

_For what?_

_Keep going. _

_Why? What for?_

_Keep going. _

His mind was at conflict, but he made a solid decision to keep going and gritted his teeth and forced himself. He tumbled a bit, but unfortunately collapsed before he could balance himself in a painful manner.

_Get up. _

_...Ah..._

_Keep going. _

_...Oh shut up... _

He couldn't think straight anymore, to this point he didn't listen or even trust his conscience. Or voices he was starting to hear. He couldn't tell either way if he was crazy or sane. The only thing he knew for a fact that he was dying slowly. His nagging starvation in his gut wasn't helping either way.

It was uncomfortable. It was dishonoring... to die like this. Why did he feel this way? It wasn't like his life was significant... he strangely felt desperate, but there is nothing he could do. It was the helplessness that angered him - that pained him.

He inhaled, closing his eyes and fantasying with the little mental strength he had left. He started to picture light - a light so blinding with greater intensity of the sign in a dark room, and he tried to reach for it. Whispers then leaked into his mind... he couldn't tell what they were saying, but there was something there. The sensation and relief of the light soon dispersed as it slowly faded away, along with the warmth and hope.

He opened his eyes in tiny slits. The light was gone.

Before Mark had totally lost his consciousness, he sensed something hovering over his body, a presence bending down to him. He didn't think much of this - he couldn't even think, for that matter. It meant nothing to him, until he felt something he thought he would never feel again.

Warmth.

A soft, warm hand brushed the wet hair from his face, feeling for a pulse. He had felt that this was just a mere delusion, his mind playing trickery in his last moments, though it felt ever so real. He opened his eyes so slightly, but he succumbs to the pain and lack of strength, only having to see the very brief second of a small ember lamp and the blurred figure of a young woman...

"It's alright…" a worried, yet confident young female voice whispered into his ear before his world completely went black.

And so a hand reached out to him. A helpful hand.

* * *

This is a really good story planned in my head. Check up often 'cause I've got chaps on the way… this was basically a prologue. The tactician is a **really interesting** character, trust me... you'll find out in due time... -grin- 


	2. The Girl in the Plains

Fire Emblem and any of its original characters and original storyline do **NOT** belong to me.

* * *

**Lordmaguareion** – Waah sorry, I meant to call him Mark-cries from stupid mistake-My mistake that I forgot to change the name before I put it up –hug- thanks for noting that –hugs again- Yes, universal names should stay the same, lol, I was gonna call 'im something different but then I said "nah" but in the end I forgot, heheheh... -is forgetful- XD

* * *

The storm had finally passed; after such a night Lyn was surprised she managed to get back with the young unconscious man in one piece. 

It was a relaxing, rewarding feeling to know that she had saved another, though at the moment it was quite debatable. The young man was bedridden with bandages around his forehead, arms and chest, covered with white bed sheets. His fingers were trembling and had cold sweat on his body. He was mumbling foreign words that Lyn could not understand all the while tossing, turning, coughing, twitching… she was really worried if he would survive. He was in such a grave state.

Lyn opened her door to let some of that cool fresh breeze into her home and stretched her arms. Nothing was more refreshing than the meadow after it had rained; a rich, beautiful scent that could sooth the soul. Lyn's deep forest green eyes scanned the plains, where a shallow mist blanketed. The sun had just dawn, peeping over through the Bern Mountains ahead. She was surprised that the storm had not caused as much damage as she half-expected; only a few young trees were ripped from the earth and the meadow grass and flowers seemed uneven and in dismay. But, alas, the storm did leave a mark on her beautiful Plains, and it was enough to make Lyn a little poignant.

A soft moan from the other room grabbed Lyn's attention. She closed the door, and approached the almost-lifeless young man. He was still in pain, it was evident. He was beginning to gasp for small amounts air, as though something was choking him. He was like this all night - Lyn narrowed her eyes with pity and sadness - struggling to stay alive.

Lyn couldn't help but feel useless - she could only clean his wounds, nothing more. She wanted to help him, ease his pain somehow; though at the moment it seemed futile. But just standing here, watching? Do something! She sighed, her mind telling her that she did all she could, though she felt that she could have done more.

Having nothing else to do she returned to her other main room, and came back with a cloth and bowl filled with warm water. This, I could at least do. She thought to herself taking her seat next to the young man. She gently dabbed the cloth into the bowl, patting his forehead to wash the cold sweat from his face.

Lyn tilted her head slightly in a curious manner while attending to him. He looked to be about the same age, if not, at least a year younger or older than she was. His structure was that of a man that did not work out heavily like a warrior, but of a man that was fast and agile. He was actually diminutive in size and a bit skinny as though he had not eaten for a few days. His skin was pale, and had black shadows under his eyes.

Lyn guessed he might have been just slightly shorter than her. She took her hand and placed his honey-colored bangs to the side of his face taking a better look at him. His face was that of a man with a kind heart; a face that would never get involved in war or politics, a face of calm demure, a face of innocence (which is not seen in many men, Lyn added with a half-smile). But then again, Lyn reminded herself, even the most innocent kind face could be a deceiving scoundrel, though at the moment it was hard to think him as one.

She started to wonder why he was in such a state. Where did he come from? She placed aside her curious questions that could wait until later when (hopefully) this young man regained consciousness.

When Lyn finished, she placed the bowl away onto the desk beside the bed. All the chores she had done were already finished in advance prior from the approaching storm yesterday. Lyn glanced at the young man again, and couldn't help but smile slightly, but feel a little guilty.

It actually felt good to have someone here for once.

…It felt good not to be completely alone.

* * *

The feeling overwhelmed him. 

He had expected it to be burning hot to the point his skin would melt, or feel the claws and teeth of teetering demons, or at least… something dreadful and painful. But no, he felt… comfortable? What is this! Is Hell supposed to feel like this?

He gathered his senses, and slowly opened his eyes, feeling awfully dizzy at first. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times so he could at least see where he was. He turned his head, squinting when he suddenly looked into the rays of the sun from the window shortly across from him–

Then he heard it. Birds chirping, a light breeze sweeping the grassland…

This was definitely not hell.

He managed to sit up, but already he noticed that his strength had not fully returned to him, but took caution to keep balance when he tried to stand, though wobbly at first. It was like he forgot how to walk, and in the end he ended up tumbling over the bed sheet that caught under his foot when he tried to walk.

He moaned, even though it was just a slight fall, it resulted in some discomfort in his body. Taking the ledge of the window, he pulled himself up, welcomed by the amiable adoring light of the sun.

He thought he would never see the light of day again, and he had never felt blissful reprieve in such a long time. It felt so good to see the lush green grass and flowers (though they were a bit all over the place after that storm) and trees (though some were snapped in half and some gone). To a typical person, this would seem like havoc. But for him, nothing could bring him more joy. Funny, in a way.

What is this place? A common question came to him, and then he realized that he could not answer it. It suddenly occurred to him that he was in a home. He felt very stupid for not noticing that in the first place, but he couldn't answer that either; he didn't remember anything. He looked down at his body, only wearing his pants. One of his feet were bandaged, he noticed that it was badly stubbed. That explained his limping. He felt the bandage around his chest that wrapped around under his arm. He looked at the window again, focusing on his almost invisible reflection, and felt the bandage around his head.

More and more questions suddenly piled one after another, and he was perplexed yet anxious how and when he came to be here. Questions kept on coming, until one dreadful question reached his mind:

…_Who am I?_

Just at the instant sharp acute pain surged his body so suddenly. It caused him to jerk backwards and fall onto the floor, back against the wall grasping his stomach, screaming. Something electrified him with pain – it worsened when he tried to resist it by holding in his cries, which he struggled at doing. He was not a screamer, and he would soon abide by that, and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood just to hold them in. Flashbacks rapidly raced in his mind – flashbacks he couldn't remember at the same time.

Amongst the flashes he noticed a deep, menacing sound which resembled a deep laugh echoing in his mind. He suddenly grew hate and loathe – but why? He couldn't remember! Was he supposed to hate someone? What's happening! HELP!

He shut his eyes, taking deep breaths as he started to realize that the pain was ebbing away very slowly, along with the seemingly mocking laugh. He tried to calm himself, like he had awakened from a nightmare, only he was awake.

In fear and in confusion, in this alien place, he huddled against the wall, eyes wide and trembling, unable to control his shaking. What was happening? He felt so utterly alone.

"Are you alright! I heard you scream!" Lyn's voice came when she ran into the room, abandoning her wood-chopping from outside. She bent down beside the terrified young man, hesitating whether or not she should place her hand on his shoulder to comfort him in any way. He looked so scared…

When he looked at her, Lyn was totally caught off guard and felt herself jump from his dominating, yet terrified gaze.

Behind his deep honey-colored hair was his two eyes... each a different color? His left eye was rich, orange-golden mixed amber, whereas his right eye was a ravishing beautiful amethyst violet. It wasn't the time to think this, but he was handsome… and oh boy was his gaze electrifying. She then felt terrible for her manner. He didn't respond, but simply looked away in shame and in shyness.

"Calm yourself… just take deep breaths, and relax…" She told him. He obeyed – not that she needed to tell him. Lyn tried to smile, and show little concern but she failed, "Hey, it's okay... I found you unconscious on the plains last night, do you remember?"

Lyn might not have intended it, but he felt like that was a slap on the face; he couldn't remember anything, and that only brought more confusion and frustration, though he kept his manner calm-like, yet still frightened like a child.

* * *

Lyn had helped him up back to bed because he was still apparently weak. He still had not talked to her. 

Lyn smiled at him warmly, "Are you okay now?"

He looked at her, but looked away, unable to keep eye contact. Lyn just smiled, though feeling a bit foolishly hurt. "You had me scared for awhile, you know." She tried to start a conversation, or hoped to, "I honestly didn't think you'd make it."

He didn't answer. Lyn was a bit downhearted.

He looked at her with that evident look that wanted answers. Lyn gave a friendly smile, "This is the Sacae Plains. There was a storm last night, and I went to look for one of my sword markers but then I found you instead..." She hoped that was enough, because that was honestly all she knew. There was an awkward silence.

He glimpsed at her, "...You found me?"

Lyn was thankful he could talk, because she felt silly doing all the talking. "…Yes, you were in a terrible state. I found you just on time."

"…How… long? How long have I been out?" He asked again in a hushed voice.

Lyn narrowed her eyes, "For a few days now."

"…A few days?" He countered that as though he was trying to be surprised. Lyn nodded.

"Yes. I can imagine you must be hungry... is there anything you like in particular, sir…?" She hinted for his name. He looked at her vacantly for a few seconds, not knowing how to tell her he can't remember anything about anything so simple like food, or even himself.

It suddenly came to him.

"M…" The word suddenly came out of nowhere from the back of his mind, and truth be told it sparked a bit of hope in him. "K…ah…"

"…Mark?" Lyn finished for him.

The young man, Mark, looked at Lyn with surprise.

Lyn's smile faded away. "When I found you, you were carrying nothing but a scroll… I'm afraid that when you fell, it tore and is destroyed beyond repair from the water damage. When I opened it, I could only decipher a few words, including 'Mark'… I'm truly sorry."

"No need to apologize, milady." He said, surprising himself once again from his sudden formalities. Besides, he couldn't remember anything. That scroll probably wouldn't have been very important… if it was, he was sure he would have taken better care of it, like say, oh put it in a bag shielded from the rain.

He then looked at her, still cautious, yet vividly curious, "…What is your name?"

Lyn beamed, "My name is Lyn."

She never thought the smile of a complete stranger would melt her heart.

* * *

A couple days passed by, and Mark (who told Lyn to call him whatever she wanted after her remark that his name was _'strange-sounding'_… which he didn't take personal, but Lyn felt terrible otherwise to her new guest.) 

He had noticeably regained his strength, not all of it, but most of it, and his anti-social outlook at Lyn had changed, and he seemed to be a little more open when speaking. Since everything was new to him he constantly, yet shamefully, asked her questions. Lyn found this to be quite rather amusing that he did not know what a simple thing like an orange or chair was. He seemed to take interest in Lyn's sword and surprisingly he knew much about it. She couldn't help but be taken off guard by his enthusiasm with weapons – he just didn't look the type!

But yet, to engage with a conversation with him was still a bit of a challenge. He was usually silent, but he didn't need to say anything. She could tell he was unsure, and still very confused. Lyn couldn't honestly blame him for this – he had been through a lot, and the poor man could not remember anything after last night, just his name.

He had all the right to be cautious, and Lyn had suddenly felt the duty to help Mark follow the right path, since he lost his memory he could be vulnerable to the bad-doers and be used. He was actually fortunate that Lyn found him instead of the local bandits would it then he'd be in quite a dilemma.

As for clothes, Lyn was nice enough to lend Mark some of her father's old wardrobe (which were all almost pretty too big for Mark, poor guy was so embarrassed…) until she found a nice brown and grey shirt that fit him nicely. He still had his own pants, which Lyn stitched (she blushed like a cherry when Mark asked her how she did) and still had his green tunic that covered a good portion of his body like a poncho. His honey-colored hair was just long enough for him to tie back, and he had removed the bandage around his forehead so all that remained was a small scar.

Aside from his belt with pockets that contained tiny slips of shredded paper and small gadgets, and a scroll that was destroyed, that was pretty much all he had. Not even a weapon, which bewildered Lyn.

"You could get killed by the brigands." She cursed that name, "if they ever found out you didn't have a weapon… it's not as safe nowadays, sadly." She heaved a deep sigh, wondering if Mark got jumped by brigands before she found him, but it was too early to say anything yet.

Mark just nodded, not having quite a lot to say since he pretty much knew nothing and felt nothing less like a mindless six year old. He just observed things, something he was good at, which ranged from the house formation to the tiny designs on the chair. Yes, he was very observant, and he had not realized this just yet.

Mark watched Lyn the next day training outside with her sword; her blade was practically slicing through the air. She graciously flowed with the wind, her speed almost legendary. Her long scenic green hair swayed with the sword moves she performed, and her dress-like blue outfit flowed along too, not that Mark wanted to see anything… he was actually intent to see Lyn's skill.

Excellent at speed, he observed; fast moving, quick reflexes, excellent stage with the sword. She would be a good fighter against heavy wielders who in which she could easily dodge, but if she was hit even just once, the damage would be greater compared to others with less speed… plus she doesn't wear that much armour…

He blinked. Did he just think all that?

Lyn looked at the window, which Mark just managed to nimbly duck before she could see him witnessing her talent. She shrugged her shoulders, and continued her self-training. Mark sighed with relief that she did not see him, though he failed to notice the small smile on her face.

He sat on the floor, not daring to look again, though just hearing the swishes of her sword was enough. He deemed Lyn as a strong-willed young woman. He could tell behind her compassionate forest green eyes, there was something more beyond that. Strong, powerful, determined – he couldn't figure out why, a girl with such ambition would be stuck, alone, at a place like this – not that there was anything wrong with it. Someone as beautiful as Lyn would usually be trotting about, making a legend out of herself or be known, at the very least.

But he supposed in this case, it was different.

She seemed to love the plains with all her heart, and that, he admired.

* * *

Up near the mountains, four men pressed down the slopes, one of which accidentally tripped, tumbling into the other and then the two into the other until the reached the bottom, which was a good 50 feet. Their leader watched and rolled his eyes as the three argued childishly. 

"You idiot! What you do that for!"

"Rhanu tripped first!"

"Pffft! It's because Jaen jinxed me!"

"What the hell! I never spoke to you, Rels, or even look back at you, I did not!"

"Liar!"

"SILENCE! ALL OF YOU!" Their leader suddenly boomed above them, standing on a boulder leaning forward, resting his ax arm on his knee. The three lackeys looked up, all murmuring at the same time a forced out: "sorry, boss…"

"Now you clowns either smarten up or I'll use your heads as paper weights! You understand me you knuckleheads?"

"Yes boss…" All three murmured again like robots. The leader grinned scuffling his unshaved shin and licking his teeth. He gazed out to the plains until a small house caught his eyes. He grinned to himself.

"Well well well…" He smirked at his fellow henchmen, "Looks like a fortunate Lorca termite survived. You boys up for some fun?"

They all exchanged glances, and grinned, bearing their axes.

* * *

When Lyn finished her training, she noticed that Mark had nothing to do. She then offered to play a game of chess – a game in which she had not played for ages. Mark merrily accepted. 

It was during chess when Mark had finally earned the gut to ask about Lyn… of course, he asked her when he beat her at chess for the millionth time. It seemed less stressing… on his part.

"My gracious! Your skills are profound when it comes to planning moves. I see one trap you set out, then I move, but then suddenly there are five other traps I do not realize." She grinned, "You are quite skilled at the way of war for someone who's never been in a battlefield."

It suddenly clicked, though Mark could not put a finger to that certain something about himself just yet, "I never said I've not been on a battlefield." He corrected, flickering his deep honey-colored hair concealing his amber eye. "I just don't remember, that's all…"

"Well, I find by your attire when I found you, are a traveler of some sorts… perhaps you learned to trades?"

"…Perhaps…" Though his heart denied it. He was something more than just a mere traveler.

They reset the chess pieces for another game; Mark black, Lyn white. She moved her knight first.

"But you are clearly skilled with your sword." Mark said, truly astounded by her speed and skill, almost seemingly legendary by his standards, "where have you attained such skill?"

In such a casual way he took out Lyn's bishop. Lyn tried not to react, and act nonchalantly.

"Part of it was self-taught, the other…" she hesitated, "I learned from my father and some other members of the Lorca…"

She moved her pawns.

"The Lorca?" Mark implored, feeling foolish for the gaziollionth time. He moved his king.

Lyn went silent. "Yes. The Lorca, that's my tribe…" She continued moving pawns.

Mark looked at her, suddenly silent. He saw right through her. "I'm taking that something had happened…?"

Lyn would not soon show tears, but just smiled it off. "You guess right," she moved her queen, "A few months ago my tribe was slaughtered by a band of brigands…" She laughed casually, but he knew she was trying to hide the pain. "Ah, you don't want to hear my dull story…"

"I do not think it is dull." Mark said simply, "Go on."

Lyn looked half surprised, but she guessed she shouldn't have, "…My father was the chieftain, and well… needless to say, me being a woman, no one would follow a woman into battle…"

Sadness had suddenly overwhelmed her; her voice sinking, "My people are old-fashioned, following a woman? That was never talked about. I really wanted to protect my people... The brigands… slaughtered everyone."

Mark saw the flash of anger in Lyn's eyes, concealed with regret and guilt. "…If only I was stronger…"

Lyn tightened her fist, "There were no survivors, just me and a handful, but they are gone now… I've been alone for six months…"

The room suddenly went still and full of silence.

Mark felt the need to talk, almost feeling how Lyn felt; losing someone. Perhaps he had lost someone close to him, too?

"I'm truly sorry for your loss. I really am." He finally spoke sadly with a sincere sympathetic gaze. Lyn looked into his mystifying amber and amethyst eyes. Strange how he brought her so much comfort… a complete stranger. This feeling, not being alone, overwhelmed her suddenly. She had to look away to hide her watering eyes, but laughed it off, feeling like an idiot.

"I'm sorry… It's just…"

"Don't be." Mark smiled, then added "checkmate."

Lyn was caught off guard, blinking. "Eh?"

Mark had his queen right at her king, and on the otherside the bishop could pulverize her if she tried to move. There was a cheeky pawn that was diagonal from her that she could easily dismiss – but by doing so, Mark's knight could take her down.

"…You never cease to amaze me." Lyn ended with a chuckle, "You win."

Mark and Lyn laughed together. Lyn felt her grief ebb away instantly. She looked at Mark with tearing eyes; she wished her life was full of happiness, full of hope. Whenever he was around, she felt, well…

The moment was abruptly interrupted when the sound of shattering glass was heard. Lyn leaped out of her seat, dazzled from the sound and ran into the other room. Mark felt clueless and just followed her into the main.

He turned the corner –

"Mark, duck!"

Mark blinked, and then landed onto his hands and knees when a giant rock was hurled towards him right through the already-broken window, just inches from missing his head. Mark was stunned by the size of the rock that plummeted next to him, which formed four fists put together. That must have meant the opposed had brute strength.

"You okay?" Lyn asked from the otherside, Mark nodded. Both of them froze.

"Ooooh yooo whoo…" A derisive voice cooed mockingly. "Is anyone home?"

Mark and Lyn exchanged glances at the unfamiliar voice.

The man awed childishly with his lackey's laughing and sneering in the background,

"Come on now. Batta the Beast just wants to play."

* * *

I know it may seem a bit tedious at first and things slightly changed around… but bear with me here I'm trying to be creative. I've got to get some character development going, but hey action is coming up so check up here sometime! Gwaah… I rushed in a few places… -cries- 

Thanx for wasting your time for reading my fic. –hugs and kisses- Luv y'all (if there is anyone out there reading this…. ) XD


	3. The Tactician

Fire Emblem and any of its original characters and original storyline do **NOT** belong to me.

* * *

**Dias of All Final** Thank you for your kind words! -hug- I'll try my best to be original! XD

**Fire Fanatic:** Yeah I'm pretty confident in this one compared to others even though my writing style is, well, nothing compared to all those great writers out there. XD –sniff- THANK YOU! -hug-

**OniKiDD:** Hpapy to see taht not a lot of poplee one sees a pblerom with my slenplig and gmramar! -hug- I'll try my bset to keep udaetps gniog! -smile- XD XD XD

**Sorceress Sakura:** Tactician stories kick butt! XD Thank you -hug-

**Lordmaquareion** People do really strange things to hide away their pain. XD I guess that was Lyn's weird attempt to hide it… though she didn't succeed XD. Maybe being alone for 6 months she thought no one would care. 6 months being alone could really have an impact on someone. Possibilities are endless, they are. Hope this chap is even better than the last one. X3 That is, if you can understand my sloppy way of writing, haha. XD

**Nyelle**: Ehehe, yeah, grammar isn't really my strong point, lol. Well, I learn from my mistakes, so we'll see how much I improve as the story progresses, eh? -smile-

* * *

Batta was clearly a man of brute strength.

With his colossal ax slung over his shoulder like it weighed nothing, he posed an intimidating appearance.

His hair was greasy and was a very dark dirty blond supported by an olive green bandana (which the darker tint portion in his hair was from dirt and filth - indicating he had not had a decent bath for many days, or weeks... or even months) and clothes that looked like he had sported God knows how long. He was muscular, needless to say. His steel cold blue eyes sneered at Lyn's humble small home, with every intention to destroy it.

His other three lackeys stood behind him.

They all had the same properties as him their leader - dirty, filthy, smelly and menacing. Rhanu was the tallest out of the four, not to mention the skinniest and scrawniest. In addition to his height and strength, instead of having a great mammoth ax, he held in hand two smaller (yet still considerably large) axes than his comrades.

Across from him was Jaen, who stood slightly smaller than Batta. His whole face was strangely distorted - his nose higher than it was supposed to be, his eyes too close together, some teeth knocked out of place, his chin too big... yes, you get the picture.

Just in front of him stood Rels; the shortest and chubbiest one of the gang. He did not look muscular (more like a giant butterball of fat with clothes) but he did seem to possess great strength. Both him and Jaen wielded large battle axes.

Lyn stood up without hesitation, glaring irately out the window. Mark stood behind Lyn hesitantly, glancing at her face hoping for an answer that wasn't there. Lyn didn't look at Mark; her eyes were fixed on Batta, fumed with shock and considerable hasting anger.

"What a pretty fetching one you are!" Batta exclaimed, followed by a derisive whistle, "Pity you are going to die today, Lorca wench."

"What makes you speak such words?" Lyn tried to keep herself together and speak loudly and calm, "It may be the opposite way around." The four men laughed, provoking Lyn much to her indignant disgust.

Batta then had a sluggish grin on his face, "I hear you Lorca filth love nature," he took grip on his ax, "allow me to present to you, a gift from me and the boys."

Batta took hold of his colossal ax, and (almost effortlessly, to Mark's surprise... which made him gulp) hurled it towards one of the few older trees that survived the storm. The ax twirled in the air and with an almost soft sound it sliced right through the tree with a perfect clean-cut. In a matter of seconds the tree let out a great moan before it collapsed onto the ground. Lyn and Mark could feel the short-lived tremor.

Beyond belief and shock, Lyn and Mark stood there motionlessly; somewhat stoical but clearly appalled. Batta's men starting laughing and sneering when the ax, like a boomerang, flew back into his hands with a perfect catch.

Lyn was wide-eyed. No matter how many times she had heard and seen how cruel ruffians could be, she was always constantly surprised. These men were the type that couldn't are less about nature, or anything else. These men... heartless, cruel, foul, they cared nothing but themselves. What fueled their amusement was to see others in pain and misery, or killing and stealing for sheer delight.

Lyn couldn't take it. Her heart was beating; her eyes were full of rage. They had insulted her - her tribe, the Lorca, the people she had loved so much. Such dishonor... such recklessness! These men could never possibly know what she had been through, the torment and guilt that she could have saved her people, somehow.

_I won't let them get away with it_, she thought while clenching her fist. Not a second wasted she hastily snatched her iron sword from the corner, and was about to unsheathe it as she swung open the door –

A hand took hers, holding her back. "Wait," Mark tried to think of something to say, "W-what are you doing!" He felt foolish. He already knew the answer –

He halted stiffly from Lyn's livid glare, though she did not mean to look so sharp at him. She snatched back her hand, "I will not let those ruffians speak garbage of my people." She said resolutely, yet intensely impatient. "Besides, I bet on my life they are planning to raid the local villages near here. Best I stop them now."

Ignoring Mark, she stomped out the door.

"You can't just trot in there and think you can take them all just because you think you can, Lyn!" Mark warned severely, "I don't think it's a good idea to…"

Lyn ignored him, irritated.

Mark wanted to hinder her somehow, but there was no turning back for that girl. Her intentions were good, but she still wasn't using her head. He'd admit that Lyn was a _decent_ fighter, but she had never fought – as far as he knew – in a real battle on her own. Through his experience, amateurs rarely won (without losing limbs, or even their life) against a band of well experienced ruffians.

He watched Lyn approached Batta the Beast's gang just up the slope of the hill.

He started weighing the advantages and disadvantages;

She was fast, had quick reflexes, and her chances of getting hit were minimal. _She has a chance_, he repeated in his mind again. It was the number of bandits that slightly concerned him. Lyn was fast, but is she fast enough to dodge four (five including Rhanu's additional ax) axes swinging at her in all directions at once? Not to mention these were no normal ruffians; they also have their own experience.

However, her emotion was a disadvantage during the battlefield, and somehow he painfully knew that by heart. People could do reckless things in battle if their intent was just to hurt the other, completely wiping out the reality that they were endangering their own lives. And for what? Revenge? And when they realize that they are losing, it is not until then when it is too late to act.

It was too early to judge, Mark reminded himself. By watching the first thirty seconds of the battle, he should be able to tell if Lyn had a chance or now. Though it was doubtful that Lyn would get out of this battle without injuries…

He had suddenly realized that the bright azure sky was slowly being blanketed by grey clouds, though no rain poured down it was enough to make the atmosphere miserable. Mark sighed, glancing from the sky to Lyn. He would have to see for himself first off-hand her skills in true combat.

"This will be interesting…" Batta said with a dirty look on his face, "I'm going to enjoy this one."

"You'll regret saying those words, trash." Lyn spat. A gust of delicate wind swept against Lyn's back, as though the spirits of the Lorca were urging her to go. She then started to run towards them.

"Heh, you talk big." Batta ridiculed. He gestured his men when she was close enough, "Get her, boys!"

The next instant Lyn drew her iron sword while the three lackeys charging towards her with their massive axes. Their blades were still stained with rusting blood, enough to make an average person sick.

She didn't seem to have any trouble _at first_. Her strength invigorated by her rile, she was beyond determined to teach these crooks a lesson. With her blade practically carving the wind, the bandits just barely deftly dodged. Rhanu and Rels were already bearing fine minor incisions in their skin from Lyn's fast-paced moves.

As for Lyns endurance, she moved, jumped, ducked, and swayed with ease every time an ax veered at her. This did not seem to be a problem for her, though she did make a few slips here and there which could cost her life if she didn't think fast to get out of the way. Her dazzled looks from every swing revealed that this was her true first fight.

Mark's eyes were observing with extreme accuracy. So far Rhanu had the highest chances of striking Lyn - though they were not high enough to entirely worry him, and as for Rels… well, he was short, fat and slow and chances were lowest, while Jaen stood somewhere in the midpoint… though they all did pose a potentially dangerous blow at Lyn if she were to be hit. But that wasn't the case at the moment.

Lyn had attempted many times to lacerate them down directly… Mark was impatient that Lyn did not realize that was not the way to win. She just kept on repeating and repeating direct blows at them – and they kept blocking with ease.

These men were doubled in size compared to her, and their strength was far greater than Lyn's and when a direct hit was brought to them, they could just easily block it. Not to mention those axes were pretty big and could guard a good portion of their body. She would never win to hit them directly. Lyn would have to catch them off guard somehow or find a weakness.

Mark watched Lyn get hit after she tried to hit them directly for the millionth time. It wasn't severe, but it was unfortunately her sword arm. It was just deep enough for Lyn to feel a sting, and blood ooze down her arm. The three men laughed at her.

"Heh, little girl thought she could take on the big boys that easy." Jaen snickered. Lyn started to back away slowly as the three of them started to gang up on her.

"You gonna give up, or what Lorca filfth?" Rels spat at the name. Then that fumed her anger profoundly once more. She refused to lose. Thus, once again, her strength was fueled by her resentful incense and determination, though she was besieged.

Batta shook his head, "The girls got a bit of a punch in her." He admitted. But she was just like all the other lasses; she was easy to lure out by insults and taunting, then in the end they realize that they cannot win, and somehow mess up due to their desperate fear

_Pah, women_. Batta snickered._ They are too emotional.

* * *

_

Lyn was starting to struggle.

_She needs help._ Mark concluded. But he couldn't use a weapon. How could he help?

Then he noticed something in Rhanu - every time he swung his two axes at Lyn, he winced on his left side though it was hard to use his left arm. It must have been from their most recent encounter, and he was injured and still had not recovered. _That is his weak point_, Mark concluded; his left arm has to accumulate more strength to swing his ax than his right, making it acquire more effort (though it may not look it) and slightly more time to hurl; if he were to tire, it would be his left arm first, which was starting to already become conspicuous.

Lyn could take advantage of this. If she could just somehow manage to approach Rhanu in an angle from his left, Rhanu's reaction would not be fast with his arm to swipe at her. That was when Lyn could take the kill.

_But how to tell her this_? Mark puzzled, his plan suddenly faltered. If he yelled it out, Rhanu, Rels and Jaen would hear. No doubt Rels or Jaen would cover Rhanu's left side and stumped Lyn from the perfect advantage.

_Wait._ He thought, remembering the small charms he had found yesterday in his belt pockets. He searched into his pocket, pulling out a handful of bead-like pins that were shapes of different things, like stars, insects, designs, symbols; it looked like small beads for a child's necklace.

Yesterday Lyn picked up a tiny lady-bug like bead from the pile, claiming it was cute. Mark then told her to keep it. He slowly started to remember to use of these bead pins.

Amongst the beads, was one palm-sized dragon pendant. He picked up the pendant, and looked at it. Its rich silver glistened, the tiny gems within it sparkling from all angles, bearing out its delicate beauty. Within the center was a large deep, crimson gem.

Then it came to him… not quite all, but enough for him to know how to use it.

He prayed Lyn was wearing her lady-bug pin bead.

"Bah this is getting rather annoying!" Jaen growled every time Lyn dodged his attack. This time, Lyn was nearly hit with a double critical from both Rels and Jaen. Luckily she dodged but this caused her to lose here balance and fall.

Lyn groaned in ache, looked up and saw Rhanu's two axes aiming down to plunge her. She reacted and rolled, and Rhanu ended up walloping the ground in her place.

"Gaaah, stay still will yeah?" Rhanu requested dumbly.

Lyn stood back onto her feet, her breathing starting to grow heavy. These bandits were tougher than she thought. She narrowed her eyes, angry for sorely underestimating them. She felt her bones quivering, and she grasped the slash on her sword arm. It was starting to ache and her muscles started to get numb and strain.

Batta grinned from the distance. _She is getting tired. It would just be a matter of time before she succumbs to fatigue. A woman can't last that long in battle like this…_

Rhanu, Rels, and Jaen started to walk towards her slowly once again in attempt to gang on her. She backed away, biting her lip.

"Lyn…?"

Lyn blinked. She looked around, but Mark was no where to be seen. Was she imagining things? She probably lost too much blood. Yeah, that's it…

Lyn stood her ground, ignoring the voice, and about to make another lunge –

"Lyn, can you hear me?"

"…Mark?" She called half-mindedly, at a loss. "…Is that you?"

"Good. You can hear me."

"What… how… where are you?"

"I'm still where you left me."

Lyn glanced over at the house, wide-eyed seeing Mark still at the window–

Mark suddenly yelled, "Lyn, look out!"

Distracted, Lyn looked forward. She barely dodged Rels wild swing.

"Never get distracted from what you're doing." Mark warned severely. "You want to die, then do so." Lyn couldn't help but notice how suddenly strong his voice was; how he suddenly sounded so serious, so… valiant. It was quite a difference, considering she assumed Mark to be the shy and silent type.

"The pin I gave you, you're wearing it, aren't you?" Mark asked. Lyn had pinned the lady-bug bead to her upper collar of her shirt, clearly visible under her chin. Lyn was surprised,

"What does –"

"Can't explain now. Just listen to me for now," be went silent, then breathed in, "I've got some _tactics_ you might want to follow."

Without a moments hesitation Mark explained quickly to Lyn about Rhanu's weak left side. Lyn had begun to discern this (while at the same time daunted Mark could make out these kinds of things) and Mark started to formulate a plan, and notified it to Lyn.

She managed to swiftly miss Rels and Jaens' combining attacks, and parried with her sword. With Rhanu right in front of her, she pretended this time she was going to thrust her blade straight into him from the front. She expected him to swing his blade at her straight – and he did so, which ultimately hit the ground once again as she evasively sidestepped. Turning sharply (with the support of Rhanu's head; she gripped his hair and turned on her heels) she seized her blade, and thrust the sword into Rhanu's thigh.

He gave out a mighty cry, dropping his two axes and fell onto his hands and knees. Lyn slightly jumped. Not only had Mark's plan worked like a charm, but she had just injured someone for the first time – drawing much blood from an enemy, just like that from a simple move. Not that she would back down, though, she reminded herself. It was still her first time, remember.

Batta blinked from the distance. She actually hit one of her men, and took him down with one hit! All this time… perhaps it was just an act to catch them off guard? Batta shook his head.

_No, she was struggling earlier. She couldn't have…_

His eyes scanned down the slight slope, trying to figure out how Lyn suddenly formulated something professional like that.

Lyn suddenly felt more confident with Mark by her side.

"What next?" Lyn said to her lady-bug pin bead.

"Just a minute." Mark replied. Like Lyn had any minute to spare. Axes were coming at her at almost all directions and Rels and Jaen were getting angrier. She was getting tired gradually, and dodging was becoming more challenging.

It hit him; Jaens eyes were watering out a sea of tears. Of course! With a face like that, (he just had to laugh a little) no doubt he had been hit on the face to a point it impaired his vision, making them sensitive to some extension. And Rels was fat and slow to some point.

His brilliant mind once again started to devise a plan, and he quickly told it to Lyn. Lyn was surprised at first, but obeyed. _It's a long shot._ She thought to herself, suddenly giving run.

Rels and Jaen blinked, looking at eachother in bewilderment.

"Oy! Where you think you going, runnin away 'ike that? Come 'er!" Rels barked. Then they started to give chase.

Batta watched absurdly. _What is she doing?_

Yes, she was running away from them – just fast enough, however, to leave behind the struggling fat Rels who was now meters behind, panting and wheezing, wishing he had lost weight when he had the chance a few months ago.

Not even six minutes of running, he collapsed onto his back, breathless. His giant ax toppled beside him.

Batta widened his eyes when he caught up, "What on earth do you think you are doing you giant load of useless lard!" He squealed like a schoolgirl, pointing at the running Lyn frantically. "GET THE GIRL!"

Rels opened his beady little eyes in tiny slits, "But I'm tired, boss…"

"GAH!" Batta cursed, slapping his forehead. "You're so useless!"

Rels frowned, "Sorry, boss…"

Batta's eye twitched when he heard snoring from Rels.

Lyn realized that Jaen was all hers. She stopped sharply and turned around, running right towards Jaen. Jaen was caught off guard, not expecting Lyn to charge right at him. He raised his ax, but it was too late. Lyn used her blade to knock the ax right out of his hands, sending it flying.

Jaen blinked, taking a few seconds to realize that his weapon was gone when he dumbly looked at his hand. He looked up, gulping when Lyn held her blade less than an inch away from his neck.

"Well?" Lyn commented penetratingly.

Jaen suddenly burst into tears, "I don't want to die! Mercy! Mercy! Please! Please!" Lyn glared at him. This was quite a surprise. She thought he would put up a better fight than this, but… it seemed if he was alone and without a weapon, he was no stronger than a fearful child.

"Swear to me you will never come back to Sacae Plains." Lyn eyed him sharply.

Jaen sniffed, "B-but –"

"SWEAR IT." She snapped; bringing the blade close enough to touch his skin.

"O-okay! I swears… I swears!" Jaen bawled.

Lyn gave a steady glare; a thought suddenly came upon her. When her tribe members wanted, no _begged_, for mercy, did they ever show them mercy? She gripped her hilt, gnashing her teeth angrily. Why show mercy now? Why let them get away with it now?

"Lyn, Batta is coming!"

Lyn jerked her head, widening her eyes as a flash of silver nearly hit her head in which she narrowly leaped out of the way. Batta suddenly dived down, growling that he missed Lyn the first time, and dropped to his knees and swung the ax in hopes to chop off Lyn's feet.

Lyn, thank goodness, leaped out of the way.

Batta looked down at Jaen over his shoulder, "Useless fool."

"B-boss… but…"

"Get out of my sight!" He stomped the ground, sending the smaller man scampering. He turned around, cracking his knuckles. "I can take care of this girl myself."

_Uh-oh._ Mark thought. A big disadvantage rained down on Lyn. Batta was at full strength – she was now weak, tired, sore, even fatigue. He narrowed his eyes in disgust. It was terrible for a leader to sit by and watch until the opponent was weakened, then go for the kill from there. At the same time, watch while your men take the beating and do nothing about it until the end.

"Mark! What now!" Came Lyn's worried voice.

Mark bit his lip.

Batta was not tired. He swung his ax with ease; he was not hurt, nor did he have any weakness. His larger body housed much more stamina than Lyn's, so she would tire first; not that she was not already starting to tire. She was injured, he was not. How, then, could Lyn possibly get out of this alive?

Marks heart raced when Lyn fell to the ground; only managing to just nimbly miss Batta's brutal swings. Even one hit from his ferocious veers, Lyn would be done for. Mark bit his lip harder. What can she do? What does she have that he does not? What advantage?

Maybe, it's not what Lyn has, but around her… of course!

He started to look around her. There were no forests to protect her. She was far away from her small house and there were no other optional weapons around her she could use; unless she had super strength to throw trees.

_Damn it._ Mark had to think fast. His eyes started to dodge all over the place. Nothing – just

the plains… full of grass, flowers… fallen trees…

He looked up at the grey sky… then at the Bern Mountains. Then it clicked in his mind when he glanced at Lyn's sword. He had a plan.

"Lyn." Mark spoke. Lyn was beyond relief to hear his voice, at that second just missing Batta. She lost balance, and fell onto her hands and knees, coughing and panting. She wouldn't last long.

"Fight with the Bern Mountains behind you."

Lyn was outraged, "What!"

"Fight with the Bern Mountains behind you," Mark repeated critically, "Just last for about five more minutes and it'll happen. Keep angling your sword at Batta's face."

That sounded crazy. But crazy was better than nothing, and Lyn had no choice but to obey if she wanted to live.

It was then when Batta swung at Lyn… and managed to slash just about half an inch into her thigh when she attempted to elude him. Lyn let out a silent held-in cry, gritting her teeth. She toppled onto the ground, her sword tossed a few feet from her… but behind him.

She looked at her hand, seeing her own blood. It was the strangest feeling.

Mark jumped, "Lyn!" _Damn it all! _Mark leaped onto his feet, snatching a spare dagger Lyn had kept secretly in the cupboard and raced outside.

Batta grinned at Lyn triumphantly, "You know, I never thought that you would last this long. I must say, I am impressed." He aimed his ax down at Lyn. Lyn tried to back away. She was breathing heavily; her heart was pounding like drums in her ears. But she remembered what Mark had said.

The Bern Mountains were right in front of her, and her sword was behind Batta. If she could only…

"Pah, Pitiful." Batta spat at her with a sluggish grin. "I was hoping you would last longer, but I enjoy slaughtering Lorca wenches anyway –"

He began to swing down. Mark suddenly approached, aiming the dagger -

Lyn shut her eyes tightly, breathing in. She dared herself to miss Batta's diving ax by leaping forward.

She did so.

…Thank God he missed… only by mere millimeters.

Batta blinked, stunned.

Lyn grabbed her blade, and she soon realized what Mark had meant when he said to fight with the Bern Mountains behind her.

The clouds had suddenly dispersed – a clearing of blue sky had formed. The suns rays plunged down gracefully right from the Bern Mountain tops, gleaming down right at Batta. Lyn angled her blade with the sunrays, reflecting Batta in the eyes which ultimately blinded him and caused him to cover his eyes with one hand and wince backward.

She took this opportunity to stab him right through his stomach.

Batta let out an agonizing scream, dropping his ax, and fell onto his knees. He grasped his stomach, while at the same time blood poured from his wound, and mouth.

Lyn watched shakily.

Batta started coughing out blood, gagging and whimpering. Lyn stood there for a few solid seconds, while Mark stood by meters away frozen stiff, lowering his superfluous dagger. He looked into her eyes, and saw pity concealed with hate. It was her first time to take a life… or nearly take a life.

He sympathized how that felt. You would feel like a murderer the first time.

"…Why…" Batta murmured through his gnashed teeth, "…Just get it over with… kill me… now…" More blood trailed down his mouth, progressing down his neck.

Lyn stared, her blade now steady right at Batta's neck. She then caught eye to eye with Mark, who just stood there with the small dagger in his hands he was going to throw at Batta earlier, but never did. She looked away, then at Batta.

Her hate was unquenched – she hated him beyond words. She wanted him to die…

…But not by her hand.

Slowly, she took back her blade. Batta looked up at her, shock and fear in his eyes.

"…Why…?"

"I'm not a murderer like you." Lyn said coolly. Rels, Jaen and a limping Rhanu came from behind with unsure looks, exchanging glances and looking at Lyn. They wondered who and where Mark came from.

She nodded at them, as though giving them permission to take Batta. They all looked at her but they knew what she meant. Without a word, they managed to take (a rather squeamish) Batta and made their way out of the plains to the nearest local village.

There was a stillness in the air when they were out of sight, and Lyn collapsed onto her knees. Mark ran beside her, bending down to her.

"Lyn…" He whispered. He was surprised to find her smiling, in tears. She looked up to him, and he smiled back.

Lyn looked into Mark's amber and amethyst eyes.

Beside her sat not just an ordinary man… but a tactician.

* * *

I'm alive! Well, that came out rather… cheesy and dragging, no? XD I'm not an '_outstanding_' writer like some peps in so that adds to it… Of course, I learn from my mistakes, so hopefully the next battle (with Kent and Sain –glomp-) will be more exciting… and make more sense haha XD Sorry if that really didn't make any sense though… I accidentally deleted this and I had to re-write it again… and I put less effort and got impatient… ehehehe… so things changed and came out rushed. I'll rewrite it when I finish this story… -nervous grin-

Friendly critique welcomed. Flames I shall laugh at.

Gwah… and about the '**bead**' thing… hmm… well, there will be an explanation about it, don't worry your socks off. I believe the explanation to what they are will be when we meet Lucius if I planned this right… (WEEE LUCIUS!) then again, I always change my plans… blah… Hopefully this won't become so AU, hahaha… -backs away very slowly-

Well, I have an excuse for being late. I meant to put this up DAYS ago, but my computer is one piece of shit. I type in and it flippin says it can't find the site! ARG! For the love of god I can't even get google! No better trying to get to so chances are I'll be a slower to update (not too slow… hopefully –grin-) plus homework and school is piling on me… and I'm failing math real badly now… ;; but eh I'll keep going if peps want me too.

-hugs readers-

I'm a lonely person. Reviews make me all bubbly inside XD You really should see me freak out when I get a review… X3 it gives my life meaning XD

Anyway, luv y'all! -glomp-


	4. Realizing his Destiny

Fire Emblem and any of its original characters and original storyline do **NOT** belong to me.

* * *

The bandits were gone. Whether or not Batta had survived his mass injury, Lyn and Mark will never know.

Mark was restless that night after helping Lyn with her wounds. Tossing and turning, he just couldn't find a proper position in bed. Giving up, he fluffed up his pillow and leaned backwards, looking out the moon-lit window. The silence gave him opportunity to think and go over what had happened today, to him, Lyn... He couldn't help but puzzle over about himself.

Yes, he knew he was a tactician. If you asked him how he knew, he wouldn't be able to answer. He just... well, knew. It was something he knew in his heart that no one would be able to comprehend. But regardless, Mark knew he was no normal ordinary person... his mind was just too brilliant enough to be a nobody.

More questions about himself started to pile on his shoulders again, though he tried his best not to think about it too much because that eventually led to pain and frustration. But he couldn't avoid the bizarre flashes he had in his head the first time he woke up in Lyn's home...

_No, none of that._ He snapped at himself. He wanted to enjoy, even for just a little while, the short-lived happiness he didn't feel misplaced in this world.

Spotting his dragon pendant just a desk away, he reached for it and observed it. He rested it in his hand, admiring its tiny small carvings and inscriptions written along the sides where small gems were aligned. On the center boasted a beautiful deep crimson red gem that glistened in the moonlight. On the back of it, a small dragon was clutching it. What this truly was remained a mystery to Mark for he could not remember. The only thing he did remember was its ability to communicate with the small childlike bead pins, that much he knew.

Again, more question perused him, and he placed it away.

He looked out the window again; amber and amethyst eyes scanning the silhouette the moon had revealed outside. It was a beautiful night - the sky was cloudless and the stars sparkled here and there. The moon was also at it's fullest. Mark once again, admired the beauty of the plains.

It was then when the Bern Mountains caught his eye. He got out of bed and went to the window to catch a full view of the massive dark mountains that seemed to reach forever into the sky. Mark rested his head on his hand, sighing. He wished he could remember what he knew about these mountains. There was something... nagging him. Something telling him to take a look. Or it could have been his sudden rekindled urge for a journey.

It was like the world was calling him... calling him to explore the lands. Mark looked past the horizon of the endless plains. There was something more out there... something more than this. It was a strange feeling to describe. It was like something he knew... yet something he had to discover beyond the horizon.

Just like the world calling to him... whispering his name.

The thought elated him. Journeying in an adventure... the discovery of new things, facing the dangers and risks... it all seemed overwhelmingly exciting.

_Now how am I supposed to get any sleep?_ Mark thought to himself comically, lying back down, back faced to the window so his outburst of excitement wouldn't rise. Besides, it would be a fine opportunity to re-discover himself… perhaps find out who he really is…

One thing that stopped him was Lyn. He felt terrible of the thought to just leave her here after all the things she had done for him. It seemed such a cruel thought... to just leave her alone, after all the time she had already been alone. Nobody deserved that.

Of course, he could try to... nah.

Lyn loved the Sacae Plains. It was her home, her people's home. He had seen how devoted she was to the freedom of grass and flowers, away from a society ever so cruel. Why would he take her away from all that? No, Lyn would never come with him. Mark sighed, stressed.

But his heart longed to go, and that was something he could not block out.

* * *

Mark hadn't even realized that is was already morning, since he was awake all night. He quietly snuck outside and sat on an extra chair Lyn had left for her new tactician friend. Perfect timing, he witnessed the sunrise. It seemed like the sky was painted gold while the darkness in corners started to slowly ebb away and turn azure. As the sun rose higher, the orangey tint in the sky turned a whitish bright yellow. A breeze brushed by, making the morning a complete masterpiece.

He was suddenly crestfallen, for aside from the beautiful sunrise he chose this day to tell Lyn that he was going. He had already secretly packed all his things (which wasn't a lot in the first place) prior this morning, simply waiting until Lyn had awakened and stepped outside. Sure, it was strange enough to say goodbye like this, not to mention lousy. Mark would do anything to be behind battle lines than say a simple goodbye. He was a nervous wreck when it came to things like this, especially with girls.

Having nothing else to do, he started to recite his 'goodbye lecture' in his mind, looking silly mouthing and acting it out. He continued this for awhile until -

"I see you are up early."

**_GAK!_** "Good morning, miss Lyn." Mark chocked in his words, embarrassed. Thankfully she did not act as though she saw anything, and he sighed with relief inwardly.

Lyn smiled. "You do not mind if I place a seat next to you?"

"O-of course." Mark replied quickly, trying to not look like a fool... though failing miserably. Mark listened to Lyn bring up another chair behind him, and placed it a couple feet beside him. He took a quick glance at her; she was still the same Lyn, long green hair, blue dress... the only thing that was different was the bandage around his upper arm, and her thigh... he didn't even bother to look.

Mark took a deep breath, and opened his mouth -

"...I really love the Sacae Plains..." Lyn said quietly, "Somehow, they always bring me comfort when I am lonely."

Mark frowned and let out a "Do they?" He then looked out to the horizon. "I just saw the sunrise. It was really beautiful... absolutely breathtaking."

"Yes, it is."

Another silence.

Once again, Mark earned enough gut and opened his mouth attempting to say what he intended –

"Mark…" Came a quiet, low voice from Lyn.

**_Not again!_** Mark shut his mouth and froze, "…Yes, miss?"

"I've been thinking last night… how I just ran into battle mindlessly yesterday. I didn't think twice what I was doing…" She looked downhearted, "I was blinded by my anger… I guess I didn't care what would happen to me, as long as I hurt them, too. Not a very smart thing to think, huh?"

Mark was silent.

Lyn smiled and looked away into the horizon, "But you, Mark, you seemed to know what I was thinking… but I didn't listen to you, I didn't want to. At that second when you told me that I jumped in too fast… I… hated you." She felt guilty, "I felt… like you could never possibly understand… how it was to _lose_ so much. Family, friends… by telling me I jumped in too fast, well…"

She went silent, guilt overwhelming her.

"…But it is I who could never possibly understand, to lose _everything_."

She regarded to his lose of memory. She looked at him, somewhat hopeful yet in fear, if he was angry. But he wasn't. He was motionless, just staring at the ground with no expression. She tried to look into his eyes to see some emotion, but it was like his soul had left him.

"…I'm sorry." She said anxiously, somewhat apprehensively, "You're not mad, are you…?"

There was yet another silence.

"…'Course not." Mark suddenly beamed at her much to Lyn's surprise. She looked into his amber and amethyst mystifying eyes, once again captivated by his mysterious beauty.

"That's… good to hear. I wanted to get that out of my system…" She spoke quietly again, "I felt terrible for hating you at that second…"

"Don't be." Mark grinned, "A lot of people hate me."

"How do you know that?" Lyn quizzed, then suddenly perked up, "Wait! I don't hate you! I just–"

Mark laughed again, "Do not let that trouble you, miss Lyn. I understand fully what you are trying to tell me."

"…You're not mad?"

"I don't see why I should be." He bit his lip and breathed in, "Now–"

"-I was also hoping… did I interrupt you? I am sorry."

_I'm not doing so well here_… Mark grinned fretfully, "No no, you go on what you were going to say." He started to wonder if he was ever going to have a chance to tell her.

Lyn then stood up from her seat, stepping in front of Mark. Mark blinked, wondering what she was planning.

"You clearly know your way around a battle, Mark… I don't know if you realized it, but when we played chess you seemed to know how to do it without me teaching you."

That's right. Mark remembered. He didn't even realize that he remembered chess. It was supposed to be new to him…

Lyn continued, "I was wondering… when you are going to leave the plains, I wish to come along."

It took several seconds to register in Mark's brain what Lyn had just said. He opened his mouth, but he was in lose of words. She also said 'when'… as if she knew. Somehow.

Lyn looked at him optimistically, "I can't stay here forever… if I do… I will never become stronger. The battle from yesterday… well, I knew almost nothing…" She smiled again, "Mark, I want you to take me when you go. I want you to train me… I want to become stronger for myself... for the Lorca."

"I'd be happy to." Mark warmly, "I'd be more than happy to train you to become stronger in the battlefield."

"You will…! I mean… thank you!" Lyn said happily; almost unable to restrain her relief and excitement. "This means so much to me…"

"Of course. I owe you my life… that is the least I can do for you…" Mark smiled sincerely again, his amber and amethyst eyes flashing at her warmly.

Lyn grinned, "Yes… Mark, yes. We'll make a good team… maybe we can discover who you really are…" Mark just smiled at her comment.

She held up a fist comically grinning,

"I'll be your peerless warrior, and you'll be my excellent tactician!"

* * *

MWAH! Two chaps up. Yes, I know. Grovel before me! Bwahaha!...Actually, rushed, hehehe... I don't get a lot of time in the computer… 15 minutes, I think… didn't even bother to read it over, do'h… so yeah, it's a wee bit rushed in the ending… whoops…

Eh, shorter than usual, maybe I could have merged this chap with the previous one, but I felt it was better to just do it this way. Sorry for the late update… you're gonna see more slowness… Sorry, I really am. But I will keep updating. Just not as fast (not that I was fast in the first place…) hehehe…

Well… these first four chaps are equivalent to the first chapter of the game… ouch this is gonna take me some time… but no fear! I shall continue this!... Because I have nothing better to do... sigh…

Anyway thanx for reading this far! -hug-

Next chap: Kent and our beloved _perverted_ Sain. What joy! -hugs Sain plushie-


	5. The Knights of Caelin

Fire Emblem and any of its original characters and original storyline do **NOT** belong to me.

* * *

A man of red armour opened the swing door in the restaurant chamber, eyes peering over the mist of smoke. The air was thick of the smell of alcohol of many sorts, joined by the succulent aroma of roasted chicken and strong-smelling soup and garlic bread. It was a strange combination in the atmosphere; it smelt strangely good, yet terrible. Alas, he would get what he had come for, and calmly walked inside.

People shamelessly stared as he passed by; it was somewhat a rarity to see a knight in crimson armour in a place like this. Then again, Bulgar was a common commercial trading site, so it wouldn't be a surprise to see a knight of Caelin here.

He eluded the steady brazen glares and ignored the pointing fingers and hushed whispers, and continued to scan the area with perceptive eyes.

_No where to be seen. Damn him. When will he ever learn not to go astray from his mission?_ He sighed to himself inwardly, turning back on his heels to look for any areas he might have missed.

_I take my eye off him one minute, next minute… sigh… seriously… _

It then caught his ear; that non-mistakable 'charming' flattering voice just over his shoulder. He looked over to see his comrade, as he expected and heaved a great sigh to be flirting with a rather attractive woman.

"Oh, please…" The woman giggled with a snort, flicking her hand in a shy gesture. A knight in forest green armour was sitting right across from her helping himself with some rum and was grinning ridiculously.

"No really… you are the most gorgeous woman with beauty that even surpasses that of the most beautiful flowers in this planet!" He smiled dreamily into her starry eyes, "Oh, what privilege to be in such presence… so breath-taking…"

"You say that to every girl you meet, Sain." The moment of floating and obsequiousness had vanished. Sain blinked a few times, and looked up to his calm, yet evidently annoyed companion. The woman gave the red knight a cold yet confused glare, then at Sain for some explanation.

"Kent! What a delightful coincidence you happen to be here." Sain try to sound calm and add a pathetic excuse of a laugh. Kent's stare was steel; Sain tried to elude it, but as always, he failed.

An awkward silence followed. Kent had his arms crossed, the woman was dodging looks, and Sain was sitting there twiddling his thumbs, cursing that he got caught. People in the bar turned and stared, transfixed, but it seemed tedious and looked away after awhile.

He decided to break the silence with an introduction. "Erm… this is my companion, Kent. Kent, this is Sherna."

Sherna said nothing but forced out a brave smile. Kent looked at her coolly, and made a slight bow. "Milady," he glanced at Sain, then back at her, "you don't mind…?"

She shrugged her shoulders, half-aware what Kent had meant.

Shortly he dragged a languished Sain outside by the ears.

"What that necessary?" Sain whined with a cocky look, rubbing his beet-red ear, "I swear you could have disconnected my ears from my head –" He paused, seeing that Kent was clearly not in the mood. He went silent, somewhat guilty.

"You're forgetting you're duty as a Knight of Caelin." Kent said calmly, yet a shot of coldness Sain only knew too well he seemed to endure on a daily basis.

"You pain me, dear friend! Why would I forget something I devote my life to?"

"By slacking on our mission; enticing and flirting with every girl that passes by you." He countered severely. "You know better than that. You're being so irresponsible."

"I was…" Sain was struggling for excuses that he had not used, "…Just taking a break-"

"Two hours?"

"I was just about to leave-"

"I'm sure." He ultimately questioned that, and turned to lease his horse free from its rope that was tied around a pole supporting a rim. Sain sighed, and did the same with him own horse and followed hastily after his friend.

"Kent, don't be mad…"

"I'm not mad." Kent narrowed his eyes, and looked at Sain.

"Just remember our mission… to find _her_."

* * *

Bulgar was larger than he had expected; it was a city practically bursting with movement and excitement. Mark left ever person that glanced at his unique eyes transfixed, but Mark learned to ignore it and continued following Lyn like a magnet.

"Careful not to get lost, Mark." Lyn warned, comically evading a wagon carrying a load of goods and threw a sharp glare at the driver. "It's quite busy, especially this time of year."

"I've noticed. Why is it so busy?"

"Well, there are certain events in the year when more supplies are shipped; as well as seasonal things, which are most desired, taking that you can only get it once a year. Bulgar happens to be quite a merchant's paradise for these sorts of things… But I must admit it does seem quite a bit busier this year."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not quite sure… but in any rate, keep a close eye and never let your guard down. There brigands in every corner, waiting to attack…"

" I'll keep by you, milady."

"Yes, do well to keep near me… But in the outcome, if we should be separated it would be best that we meet somewhere… lets see… perhaps the inn… Mark?"

With no response, she wheeled around, huffing an air of annoyance that her Tactician had already disappeared in the flooding crowds.

Quickly, she scrambled to look for Mark. "Mark? Mark!...Oh seriously…" She growled, walking a few more steps. After she told him to stay with her. _Men!

* * *

_

Mark couldn't help it. He was curious and quite eager to do a little exploring. He felt it a bit rude to leave Lyn just like that, but his mischievous side was taking hold of him. Besides, he knew well that chances of something happening in public were less when it came to him individually, but however the rate of some radical individuals bombarding the public was high, for it was busy and overflowing with people. He also couldn't exclude the rate of uncertainness. It was just a risk he was going to take, but that didn't seem to bother him.

Mark began to wonder aimlessly down towards the northern side, glancing intently at the sales and goods. They had everything at the bazaar! Magical goods, potions, weapons, shields, maps… Mark took note to himself to re-visit, finding that some items here seemed compulsory for him and Lyn's upcoming journey.

Then he came up to the food portion of the bazaar. Fruits and vegetables looked quite abundant. He decided to stop in front of a trolley of apples, looking at their bright-red lavishing coat. They looked quite fresh and ripen –

"Hey!" A deep voice suddenly roared, and a small yelp of a child was to be heard. Mark swiftly turned his head seeing the owner of the apples, a fairly large man, holding a bone crushing grip on a peasant child. It was apparent to see the child had attempted to steal an apple.

"I-I'm sorry!" The young boy wept and sobbed, trying to escape from the massive man's grip. "Please… I was just hungry… I couldn't help myself… please let me go… I swears… I don't steal again, I swears…"

"HAH! You expect me to believe a filthy little runt like you? You know the penalty for stealing!" He tightened his grip, and the boy let out a muffled scream. The boy widened his eyes in fear when the man took a chopping knife, and forcefully rested his tiny arm onto the table. Mark was alarmed, shifting glances at the passers-by. Why was nobody even caring to help? Or even look, for the matter?

"Please don't! Please don't! PLEASE! **NO**!"

"What's going on here!" Mark suddenly snapped just in time, the chopping knife just an inch away from connecting to the small boys' flesh. The young boy looked up frightened at Mark, yet eyes tearing with innocent hope.

The man looked bitterly at him.

"I'm just taking care of a thief –"

"I told him to buy me some apples." Mark interrupted. The man looked at Mark, cocking an eyebrow, then looked at this boy, who looked about seven or eight.

"Heh, ur not gonna lie to me. I'm not easy to fool. Look at you, all clean and all. Him, he's a peasant. A nobody."

"Don't be so arrogant about the assumptions you make." Mark narrowed his eyes, "We were playing out in the field, that's why he's dirty."

"Then why aren't you filthy if you were playing in the field?"

"I went back to the inn to change myself. I told him in the meanwhile to go buy some apples," He then looked pointedly at the small boy," Am I right, _Alexander_?" he hoped the young boy would play along with his made-up name. The boy, 'Alexander', looked up to him speechlessly.

"Y-yes…"

"See? Now unarm him."

"He looked awfully sly, like a thief." The man said dangerously.

"Is that so? Well, I'm sorry about that. He has that look about him indeed, but I guarantee you he's harmless." He looked down 'Alexander'.

"Apologize to this man, _Alexande_r."

"…I'm sorry, mister…" 'Alexander' sobbed silently.

"There, see? All at peace. Now, unarm him please." The man looked rather reluctant.

Mark looked derisively at him, smiling, "Of course, I can always invite a guard to have a chat with you." The man growled under his breath, and let go of the boy. The boy took back his arm, rubbing it to regain blood circulation.

"Now, _Alexander_." Mark said quietly to him, and smiled. "I've seemed to have forgotten how many apples I told you to get. How many did I say?"

'Alexander_'_ still looked a little dumbstruck, but glanced at the corner where his two smaller siblings watched. He looked back up at Mark. "Three." He said softly, "You told me to get… three."

"Three? We're going to have more guests than that! What about we get nine? I think that's a better deal, don't you think?" With that said, he purchased the said amount, and gave them to 'Alexander'.

Mark began to walk away from the trolley with 'Alexander' by his side, until he had suddenly broke into a run and disappeared into the crowds without looking back, joined by his two siblings.

Mark couldn't blame him. He just smiled to himself inwardly and walked the other direction.

"I must congratulate you for such an act of kindness." A voice suddenly spoke to him from behind, and Mark stopped to look. No doubt the man in crimson armour was referring to the incident with Alexander and the apples.

"It brings me joy to see someone with such compassion."

"It bothers me that no one stood up for the young boy." Mark didn't mean to sound so bitter.

"I do not blame you. It bothers me as well."

"If you saw what happened, why not help?"

"I had just come when the man put down the blade, but I knew what happened from the expression of the boy and the way he ran off like that."

Mark was silent. The crimson knight proceeded towards Mark, brown eyes examining him.

"… You're not from around here, are you?" He said after looking into Mark's dazzling brilliant eyes. Mark smiled slightly.

"No, I am just a tourist here… came for all the big sales."

"…I see. What is your name?"

"I'll exchange mine for yours." Mark bit back, somewhat stubbornly. He wanted to know who this somewhat meddlesome knight was.

The knight looked at him seriously, then smiled. "Very well. My name is Kent, knight of Caelin."

"I am Mark… er… of the… Sacae." He hated himself for hesitating. Now this knight was surely suspicious of an outsider like him.

"Sacae, is it?" The knight turned, sounding somewhat unconvinced.

"I apologize, _Mark_, but you will have to come with me. It's nothing personal. It's better to be safe... you never know who's an enemy or brigand."

* * *

With that, having no choice but to follow the crimson knight, he followed.

Lyn had spent nearly an hour looking for Mark, and she was getting annoyed.

"Curse it all…" She sighed miserably. Mark should be easy to find, for he stood out quite a bit amongst these commoners. His eyes, for one, should have been easy to spot. Then it came to mind of the thought that Mark wasn't even in Bulgar. Perhaps he left?

_No, he wouldn't do that_. Lyn denied in her mind.

She suddenly absently walked into a horse, falling backwards… unfortunately into some mud. The nearby crowd blatantly burst with laughter as Lyn struggled to get back onto her feet, only slipping again, but thankfully someone caught her arm.

"I'm so sorry, milady!" A young man with a green bandana apologized frantically and roughly pulled her up unintentionally, "I didn't see you there!"

He threw a dangerous glare at the laughing crowd, who silenced immediately.

Lyn struggled onto her feet. "No, no, it was an accident…" She forced a sweet smile, but she was riling with rage in her mind. She felt the discomfort of mud all over her legs and… rear end.

"It was my fault. It could have been all prevented…"

"No, it was _my_ fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." Lyn reassured, removing a portion of the mud. The horse neighed and whinnied when Lyn bent down, ultimately making her jolt back up and throw a steady glare at the beautiful brown beast.

"Are you sure you are alright?" He asked again worriedly.

"I am fine. I am in one piece, if that is what you are worried about, sir." Lyn said back bluntly.

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps I could do a proper apology by buying you a drink?"

Lyn froze, and looked up at the hopeful knight. Wasn't quite the response she was expecting…

"Er… what?"

"A drink? Would that be proper enough?"

"Well-"

"My name is Sain, but the way. Might I ask what your name is?" He was wearing a charming, amiable grin.

Now this guy was really pushing it. "My name is… Lyn…"

"Lyn…" He rolled her name, flavoring it. "Beautiful, simply beautiful!"

"…It is?" Lyn asked nervously, backing away, but Sain continued walking towards her.

"Oh, yes! Simply a beautiful, original name… a perfect name for a perfect being like yourself… beauty that surpasses the most beautiful flowers on this planet… breath-taking…"

"Listen, I'm looking for someone…!" Lyn laughed nervously, her temper however starting to rise. Sain looked at her, blinking.

"Ah, so you are looking for someone? Delightful! I will be more than happy to help you search for your lost companion! Actually, ironically I've lost my companion as well. The fates have must have had this carved in stone! Perhaps bring us together, even."

"…I think not. And my eyes are up here." She added heatedly, crossing her arms in effort to hide her chest. Sain laughed sinuously, scratching his head. "Of course… now, where shall we start?"

* * *

Lyn had tried her best to elude Sain, but somehow this man had some special technique to track her down, even though she would supposedly blend within the crowd. She didn't know how he did it; actually, she didn't want to know. He was clearly a head-over-heels fellow for the ladies, and quite the perverted scoundrel.

Whenever she thought she had lost him, Sain would come from behind with a spirited grin and continue following her. He was worse then she had thought… he was like the mud that stuck to her dress-like outfit; dirty, annoying, and hard to get off.

Lyn was close to snapping when she suddenly heard someone call Sain -

"Sain!"

Sain stopped dead on his heels, slowly circling around with a sheepish smile. "Kent, I've been looking for you…"

"Looking for me?" Kent countered, cocking an eyebrow as he walked up to him. "You saw me, and you tried to weasel your way out… again."

"Of course not! I'd never do that!"

"Miss Lyn?" Mark suddenly spoke from behind Kent. Lyn gasped.

"Mark!" She went to his side, "Where on earth have you been?"

"Sorry, milady, I went… er…" He smiled fretfully, trying to escape Lyn's unearthly deadly stare, but she was relieved otherwise.

Sain blinked, looking a bit disappointed. "Oh, I see your companion is a man. I was rather eager to expect your companion a female instead……"

"You were thinking dirty, weren't you?" Lyn countered back.

"What? Now listen-"

Kent suddenly cupped Sains' mouth and pulled him back. "I'm sorry, miss. My companion is a bit of a moron."

"At _least _you seem decent." Lyn said sternly.

Sain escaped Kent's hand and rubbed his cheeks scornfully. Kent ignored him.

"But it seems to me that you know this young man?" He gestured a look at Mark. Lyn nodded.

"Yes, he is with me as my tactician. We are journeying together. We just came to Bulgar a few hours ago, but we got… separated."

"I am assuming you will be staying overnight, then?"

"Yes, we are." She went silent, then shifted glances between the two knights and Mark. "What is the matter? Did we do something wrong? Did Mark do something wrong?"

"Of course not." Kent then indicated for Sain to follow him. "My apologies."

"Aren't you going to take me in? Just to be safe?" Mark called out to Kent, sounding a bit mocking.

Kent let out a rare smile, looking apologetic. He glanced at Lyn, then at Mark. "That will not be necessary anymore." Mark had to bite his lip when he said that. He was offended.

Sain followed behind him with his chestnut horse wordlessly, when Kent stopped again, and looked at Lyn.

"Your name… is Lyn, is it?"

"…Yes." She said silently, eyeing him back a bit guardedly. Kent looked deeply into her eyes for a moment and smiled again, walking away with his fellow companion without another word said.

* * *

Wow, I am_ really_ sorry that I've forgotten to mention in the previous chapter that I was on a vacation! I'm really, truly sorry, I really thought I did. That's why I haven't been updating quite as fast… not that I ever did in the first place. Hehe. Sorry about that!

Wow, I really made Sain such an idiot XD and Kent such a serious person. XD Haha. Sorry for the spelling and typo and lousy vocabulary. I didn't go over this a third time. XD


End file.
